


Sorry for Leaving You Alone Here

by You_are_perfect



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John, Dom Sherlock, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Omegle, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sherlock, Post-Reichenbach, RP, Rimming, Sub John, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John meet Sherlock back after his death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry for Leaving You Alone Here

**Author's Note:**

> RP in Omegle at midnight. Want to sleep. Bye

John swallowed, walking through the park. It had been three years, on this day, when Sherlock killed himself. There were doubts on whether or not he did it or not, but when his boyfriend didn’t return, he was sure he killed himself for real. At least he did back then. Now, when he saw him, he wasn’t too sure. He thought he saw him following him, at the park, and in the same restaurant that morning, and now, he was sure a taxi followed him. He turned quickly, and pinned Sherlock –It really was Sherlock- against the wall. “What the hell are you doing, and where the hell have you been?!” John growled at him, mixed feelings about it.

Sherlock had been trailing John since his 'death'. He did that since he want to make sure that John is safe, he cannot trust his brother to look after his lover. Plus, the probabilities that Sebastian Moran around John have make him scare. Mycroft told him that Moran is in London, thus making Sherlock to follow John. He tried to make it quiet, prevent John from seeing him. Turns out John is sharper than he think. The detective just quiet for w few moment as John pinned him to the wall, until he voiced "Hello John"

Three years and he hadn't known where he was at. He was sure he was dead. "You bloody git!" he was at the brink of crying as he looked at Sherlock. "three years and all you have to say is 'hello John' ?" he hit the wall next to Sherlock's head and the turned away from him before turning and looking at him again. "where have you been Sherlock?"

The alley was quiet, probably because it's getting midnight and people getting lesser on the road. Sherlock was sighing and turning his face away from John. He cannot stare to the sadness that filled in John's eye. Gritting his teeth, Sherlock replied with almost slow tone "Here and there. Around and about". Sherlock does not ready to tell John about his plan to destroy Moriarty's web, maybe later he will tell him. Sherlock want to hug John, too calm him down but John might not want that now. Instead, he hold John's left hand with both of his hand and kissed it "I'm sorry"

John swallowed and looked down at Sherlock, wondering what to do. It was all so much mixed feelings and… And Sherlock was back. His boyfriend. His… Oh god he missed him so much. Before he could stop himself, he pulled Sherlock into a passionate kiss.

Sherlock was shocked with John's sudden act onto him, but happy to know that John still want him. He pulled his lips away from John, quickly changing the position between them. He pushed John and pinned his shoulder to the wall, planting his lips to John and fiercely kissed him back. His tongue licking John's lips, seeking for an entrance so he could taste the inner side of John. His hand took off John's jacket and shirt, revealing his tanned and muscle body. He continue to explore every part of John's body with his hand, missing every part of it.

John gasped as he felt his back hit the wall. he opened his mouth slowly allowing Sherlock access as he wrapped his arms around Sherlocks shoulders. "Sherlock..." he whispered as he took Sherlocks Scarf and coat off. "i missed you.."

"I missed you, John" Sherlock embraced John tightly, occasionally stroking his back. When John opened his mouth, Sherlock immediately entered his tongue into John's mouth. He lick and taste the inner side of his mouth, mingling the saliva between them. As he had enough, he pulled his lips away and kissed every part of his face: eyes, nose, cheek, jaw, earlobe. He even licked his earlobe and whispered "Let me do this" He trailed his lips down to John's neck, kissing and nipping along the veins until something hit his mind. Sherlock want to renew his ownership on John, so he opened his mouth and bit John's neck so hard that it could leave purple bruise on him.

John moaned into the kiss and ran his fingers into Sherlocks hair. "ah..." he trembled in Sherlocks arms as he felt himself being marked. "I..Sherlock..." he shook his head "Sherlock it...we're... nmm... only if you come home with me..." he said as he rested his head on Sherlocks Shoulder. "take me home Sherlock... then you can reclaim me... but not here... i wont let you do this and then disappear on me again..."

"Anything for you, my dear" Sherlock want to do it now if he could, but he need to respect John's wish if he want John to stay with him. He cupped John's face and kissed his forehead. As he remember something, Sherlock smirked and wrapped John's naked body with his his Belstaff coat "Your shirt had been torn by me, remember? And I don't think your jacket is in good condition"

"knowing you... i'm lucky my pants are still in one piece..." John smiled a little as he hugged Sherlock "lets go home.." he said as he grabbed Sherlocks hand and started walking towards their flat.

The flat is not far away, but for Sherlock it feels like miles away from him. His need to take John increase for every step they took. As they both step into the living room of 221B Baker Street, Sherlock took off the coat around John and pushed him onto the sofa, kissing his lover again passionately. One of the Sherlock's hand hold both of John's wrist above his head, preventing John from doing anything. The other hand still touching every part of John's body. The ex-soldier is so cold, but Sherlock know how to make him warm in his own way.

"Sher-" John moans as Sherlock kisses him again "mmn..." John kissed Sherlock back, feeling his libido increase with every touch Sherlock gives him. "Sherlock... i... i dont want to wait through foreplay.. please.."

"Be patient, darling" he purred toward John. Unlike John, he want to mark and claim every part of John before he fuck his lover. It's been a long time and Sherlock cannot count how many times did he dream to touch every part of his lover. He tied both of John's hand with his blue scarf and letting his hand to take off John's pant. When the pant had been taken away, Sherlock grinned as he saw the red pant that John was wearing on him. Nuzzling his nose around John's clothed erection, he simply confessed "You look sexy with this pant, John" he continue "But I like you better without anything". With that, he yanked the pant away and spread John's thighs away from each other. He could see the pink, fluttering hole that begged to be fuck, but Sherlock did not do that. Instead, he licked and nudged his tongue into John's arse, preparing him before he put his cock into John.

John blushed a little at the comment. "sherlock...." he panted as he resisted the urge to Thrust down on to Sherlocks tongue. "f..fuck...Sherlock...." it felt good, beyond good. even though it was only Sherlocks tongue it still felt amazing to John as he gave up resisting and rocked his hips a little as he felt the precum on his prick slide down.

Sherlock lifted John's leg around his shoulder, to make a better access for him to taste his lover. He hold John's hip and let him to rock himself on him, giving pleasure for John. He keep tasting John's hole, feeling addictive and tight even around his tongue. He kissed his hole for the last time and quickly put two fingers into John. He spread the hole for a while, until he added another one to make it loose. When he was done fingering John's arse, Sherlock pulled off his pant and revealing his cock. He covered his cock with his own pre-cum, then slowly letting his cock near with John's, but not into it yet. Before he fuck John, he hold both of John's shoulder and screamed "MINE!". In no time flat, he fucked John's arse with his big cock. Like a beast, he quickens his pace into John and let his ball hit John's bottom.

John put his arms around Sherlocks neck as felt Sherlock fingers enter him. he threw his head back and closed his eyes, moaning in pure pleasure as Sherlock pushed in the last finger. "Sh..sherl..sherlock...." he whined as he felt Sherlock pull his fingers out and then screamed Sherlocks name as he entered him. he moaned and gripped Sherlocks Hair as sherlock pounded into him. "ah..ah..Sherlock... yes..please...th..there!!" John gasped as Sherlock pounded into his prostate.

Sherlock moaned with pure ecstasy as he fucked John and hitting his prostate. He keep mounting John and chanted his name, pure bliss surrounded him as he claim John after a very long time. The detective hold John's head into his face and kissed John's swollen lips briefly. He even jerked John's cock to give more pleasure for his lover. He keep teasing John's cock, smirking to see John's body wriggled and so undone underneath him. Sherlock leaned near to John's ear and whispered "Cum for me, John. Just cum".

John moaned and gulped and then kissed Sherlock quickly. "sherl..."he moaned louder and felt himself edging closer to cumming. when he heard Sherlocks voice telling him to cum he let go screaming Sherlocks name as he came on their chest.

Not long after that, Sherlock cum inside of John's hole. Slowly, he pulled away his cock and admiring the scene. Seeing his cum dripping out from John's arse made Sherlock's heart flutter. Not just that, he swiped across John's cum and put some into him, mixing both of their cum into his lover's hole. Nothing is far more beautiful than watching John being content after Sherlock fuck him. Sherlock lied behind John, spooning him with his long arm. His long arm stroked and held John's body tightly, while his long legs holding John's leg. There is no chance for John to leave him with this state. Sherlock kissed John's scar softly, proceed to John's neck and nuzzled at there. He murmured "I'm sorry for leaving you, John"

John squirmed a little as Sherlock mixed their cum in his sensitive hole. "Sherlock..." he whispered as he laid next to his boyfriend peacefully. "I love you." he said smiling after coming down from his orgasm high. he placed his hand over sherlocks and smiled some more as he intertwined their fingers. "thank you for coming home... but i'm still expecting an explanation later."

Sherlock playing his finger around John, kissing John's neck and replied "Tomorrow. Let just sleep here" He nuzzled his face into John's blonde hair, then putting his chin onto his head. "I love you, John" he said that to John, before he fall asleep with his lover.


End file.
